gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Deleted Scenes
For one reason or the other, certain scenes, songs, and ideas get deleted from the episode during it's many stages of development. Here is a list of all episodes with known deleted scenes/songs/ideas. Some have been restored in some capacity, others have not. This list is official, approved and confirmed by JamesonOTP. Season 1 For Your Entertainment *Songs are the full versions (extended scenes) *Declan appears during Jaxon's audition (written and added just for the Definitive Edition) *Jaxon and Rachel interact more (extended scene) *Kurt and Rachel scene (written added just for the Definitive Edition) *Will and Emma's house scene includes more interaction (extended scene) *Declan attends the assembly and interacts with Jaxon (written and added just for the Definitive Edition) *There is now voiceovers for all six core members at the end (deleted voiceovers) *The end differs slightly (extended ending) Proud *All songs are full versions (extended scenes) *Jaxon's reaction to Evan's performance has been changed (changed for the Definitive Editions) *A small scene has been added to show Evan's reaction to first meeting Breezy (written and added just for the Definitive Edition) *A new scene between Jaxon and Declan (deleted scene) *More dialog between Hallie and Bella (extended scene) This Is Halloween *Bella and Hallie go shopping for costumes with New Directions, who watch the twins while they shop together. *A quick Brittana scene *A Sue's Corner scene *A further elaboration of Quinn's married name(s) *A scene with Azimio, Jaxon, James, Artie, and Declan My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe? *An additional scene with Archie, as he reports back to Jesse Don't Turn Around *Evan discusses sexuality with the gay and bi students prior to asking Jaxon for help coming out *Deleted voiceovers The Most Magical Music on Earth *India gets in touch with her Pocahontas roots (only seen from afar by Nicole and John) Battle For Sectionals *Scenes involving voting were cut. Rocking Around the Christmas Tree *Scenes with Shelby and Beth were cut *This includes a scene were Rachel begs Shelby not to interfere with Honey's life and let her know the truth The Power of Love *The full wedding *The full, unedited Jaxon-Evan sex scene (intended but never released in the DE) *Archie approaches Evan with the plot at midnight for Evan to seduce Jaxon *New Directions getting drunk and acting debacherous British Invasion *Jameson scene *Scene with John cutting himself Regionals *Mrs. Waverly, the rival show choir director's scenes were cut Ignorance *James is outed at home; beaten and kicked out (only referred to in the final cut of the episode) Season 2 Popular *Miles hits on Nicole, not recognizing her and it ends awkwardly *Nicole adjusts to her makeover Mash It Up! *An uneasy Lana talks to Adam about Hallie and Bella's Fly/Fly mash-up (the very beginning is seen/used in a funny animated video JamesonOTP made) Fear-Fearless *Lucas has a pretty dark, disturbing daydream during Famous Last Words (was intended for the never released DE) *More Shelby/Honey interaction was cut Snowed In *James goes to Lana, Hallie, Chad, Natasha, Aldy, Miles, and Taylor about his insecurity after seeing Jaxon and Claude's mistletoe kiss. Their advice would inspire him to later sing The Boy Is Mine in L.O.V.E.. New Divide *Reece and Hallie talk Bella up when she expresses concern about doing Linkin Park, saying she isn't a rocker. Season 3 Face Down *Dillon's solo, I Hate Myself for Losing You was cut Category:Miscellaneous